(BangHim) REWIND
by lonelypetals
Summary: Setiap hari aku berdiri menunggumu di tempat yang sama dan berharap kau akan kembali ke dalam pelukanku. BangHim Fanfiction.


Setiap hari aku berdiri menunggumu di tempat yang sama dan berharap kau akan kembali ke dalam pelukanku.

.

.

.

Author : Chronosch

Tittle : REWIND

Cast :

– Bang Yongguk

– Kim Himchan

Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort

Warning : Boy Love Story, Don't Like Don't Read

Disclaimer : Semua karakter di fanfic ini adalah milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Saya membuat cerita ini tanpa bermaksud untuk menjelek-jelekan mereka.

Cerita ini hanya fiksi. Jika ada kesamaan nama tokoh atau jalan cerita mohon dimaafkan.

.

.

.

 _ **Now Playing : B.A.P – REWIND**_

.

.

.

Aku hanya seorang pengecut yang bahkan tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa kau sudah pergi meninggalkanku.

.

.

.

Suara hujan itu terus terdengar di telingaku sejak tadi pagi. Mengunciku di dalam ruangan ini sendiri dengan kesendirianku. Mataku menatap dua buah gelas wine kosong di hadapanku dengan pikiran yang melayang, mengudara entah kemana. Kanvas putih yang berada di sampingku sama sekali tidak tersentuh. Rasanya sakit ketika aku harus kembali menyentuh dan menggoreskan warna di atas sana. Aku tidak sanggup memberikan warna indah di kavas itu, seperti saat aku tidak sanggup memberikan warna-warni indah di hidupnya.

Ah, kenangan lima tahun lalu itu kembali menyusup ke dalam pikiranku ketika lagu Anthony Hamilton mengalun menghiasi ruangan sepi ini. Aku bahkan tak sanggup mendengarkannya. Tanganku mengacak rambut hitam ikalku kasar dan tanpa sadar aku merebahkan diriku kasar ke atas sofa cokelat di tengah ruangan. Tidak, aku tidak mabuk. Bahkan wine di dalam botol itu sama sekali belum kusentuh.

Ketika kututup kedua mataku aku bisa melihatnya. Kilas balik masa lalu saat aku bersamanya.

.

.

.

 _Rewind_

.

.

.

Kim Himchan selalu datang ke sini ketika dia sedang senggang dengan tugas kuliahnya. Ah, dia adalah kekasihku—satu-satunya teman hidupku. Aku mengenalnya saat dia diminta untuk menjadi model di klub melukisku saat kelas tiga SMA. Mungkin sudah sekitar—berapa tahun lalu pun aku tidak bisa mengingatnya. Pribadi yang ramah, keindahan wajah dan tubuhnya, suaranya. Semuanya membuatku tertarik ingin mengenalnya. Awalnya sebagai teman dan entah sejak kapan hubungan ini berakhir dengan sebuah kecupan selamat pagi setelah bercinta sepanjang malam di atas ranjang. Bercinta. Mengadu kasih. Bukan semata-mata untuk memuaskan naluri liar kami.

Dia mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai kekasihku, aku tidak menolak sama sekali. Himchan dan hidupnya sudah menjadi setengah bagian dari hidupku (atau mungkin seluruh hidupku). Yang pasti hubungan kami ditentang oleh seluruh umat manusia yang mengetahuinya. Terutama keluarga Himchan tentunya. Yang ku tahu, Himchan tidak pernah peduli dengan semua itu. Yang dia tahu hanya mencintaiku, itu katanya.

"Sudah makan, Bbang?"

Oh, tidak-tidak. Jangan berpikir jika suaranya itu lembut. Hanya saja suara itu benar-benar sudah menjadi candu bagiku untuk terus memperhatikannya. Benar saja, pandanganku teralih dari hadapan kanvas di hadapanku ketika dia memanggil namaku—atau lebih tepatnya nama keluargaku. Dia sibuk menggulung lengan kemeja yang di pakainya kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas besarnya. Aku melihat dia membawa beberapa kotak makanan buatan rumah yang dia bawa. Himchan sudah mengerti, ketika aku sibuk dengan kanvas dan kuas atau dengan pena dan _headset_ -ku, aku tidak akan pernah beranjak dari sana.

"Belum," jawabku. "Tapi aku akan segera makan jika kau menyuruhku."

Aku mendengarnya mendengus geli. Sudut mataku melihatnya menata sesuatu di atas piring. Dia mencampurkan nasi, kimchi dan beberapa sendok _budae jiggae_ ke atas piring itu dan membawakannya kepadaku.

"Kau manja seperti biasa," ujarnya.

Dia menduduki kursi yang berada di sampingku kemudian menyendokkan nasi itu dan menyuapkannya padaku. Kubuka mulutku dan melahap makanan itu. Tentu saja makanan sederhana itu sangat enak karena memang Himchan yang memiliki hobi memasak dan masakannya adalah masakan paling enak setelah ramyeon, menurutku.

Beginilah kegiatan kami setiap hari. Hanya sebuah kegiatan membosankan yang menjadi kebiasaan, namun tetap menjadi hal-hal indah yang menghiasi kehidupanku yang sepi.

Himchan adalah warna di hidupku.

Tapi apakah aku adalah warna dalam hidupnya? Atau justru sebuah belati yang menyakitinya?

.

.

.

Kutatap langit-langit hitam di atasku. Gelap sudah menguasai bumi dan aku belum menyalakan lampu karena baru saja terbangun dari tidurku. Masih tengah malam ternyata. Himchan berada di sampingku, menutup matanya dan mendengkur halus dalam tidurnya. Wajah manisnya terlihat tenang, membuatku tidak ingin beranjak agar tidak mengganggunya.

Rambut hitamnya yang jatuh menghalangi pemandangan indah di hadapanku. Tanganku terulur untuk menyibakkan poninya, tapi ternyata gerakan kecil itu membangunkannya. Mata sipitnya terbuka lalu menatapku. Bibirnya mengulas senyum—sepertinya dia masih setengah tidur.

"Bbang, tidurlah," bisiknya lalu mencari posisi nyaman dalam pelukanku.

"Aku terbangun, sayang."

Kuusap pipi poseleinnya lalu kukecup dahinya perlahan. Aku tahu dia sangat menyukai itu, lebih dari saat aku mengecup ganas bibirnya. Bisa aku lihat dari bagaimana eratnya dia memelukku setelah aku melakukan itu.

"Jangan buat aku nakal, Bbang."

Lihat, hanya sebuah kecupan di dahi saja membuat dia merasa melayang seperti ini. Rasanya aku ingin membuatnya merengek dan meminta padaku tanpa henti. Jemariku bergerak meraba pinggangnya, menggelitiknya pelan kemudian menariknya untuk lebih merapat pada tubuhku. Aku bisa mendengar rintihan manjanya menggoda telingaku.

"Aku tidak membuatmu nakal. Tapi kau memang selalu nakal," bisikku di telinganya tepat sebelum membawa bibirnya dalam sebuah ciuman lembut dan hangat. Tanpa nafsu, tapi membuatnya bergidik malu.

Bisa kurasakan gerak tubuhnya yang tidak sabar untuk kusentuh. Tangannya terulur menahan leherku dari belakang, membawa ciumanku lebih dalam. Lidahnya yang terus mengundang untuk menjelajahi rongga mulutnya, tubuhnya yang entah sejak kapan menindihku. Dia memang sangat suka berlagak sok dominan, padahal nantinya dia sendiri yang akan menyerah dan merengek untuk dijamah.

"Mmmhh~"

Udara panas mendominasi ruangan walaupun di luar sana sedang turun hujan deras. Ciuman kami berakhir karena kebutuhan oksigen ternyata masih lebih besar daripada nafsu. Himchan membuka kaus hitamnya, melemparnya ke sembarang tempat. Aku tidak peduli. Aku sangat suka ketika rumahku terlihat berantakan setelah aksi gelut kami di atas kasur. Di balik gelap aku dapat melihat jelas semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya. Gerakan pinggulnya yang sudah benar-benar tidak sabar.

Tanganku meraihnya, membalik keadaan. Posisinya sekarang berada dalam kuasaku. Helai terakhir yang menempel di tubuhnya kini sudah kutanggalkan. Kini bibirku yang bermain dengannya. Bergerak konstan ke atas dan ke bawah. Menggodanya dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil di ujung sana. Basah. Keringat mengalir dan bercampur jadi satu. Desahannya menjadi musik di telingaku. Salah satu inspirasi dari hampis semua lirik lagu yang kubuat.

Jemarinya meremas rambutku, isyarat agar aku berhenti di sana dan mengajakku untuk melanjutkan ke tahap yang lainnya. Dia menjilati jemariku, membahasinya dengan air liurnya.

"Nnnhh!"

Erangnya menggema di seluruh ruangan ketika aku menggodanya di bawah sana. Keluar-masuk. Hanya dengan sebuah jari. Tentu saja aku tahu itu adalah erangan tidak puas, tapi aku masih ingin menggodanya hingga dia yang memintanya sendiri padaku.

"Bbang!"

Dua jari dan dia berteriak tak sabar padaku. Kim Himchan benar-benar terlihat buas dan menggoda di saat bersamaan. Aku masih bermain-main dengannya. Bergerak lebih dalam mencari titik nikmatnya.

Ah, tubuhnya menggenjang.

"Nnngaaah~ Bang Yongguk!"

Dia mencengkram lengan atasku. Air mata mengalir di wajahnya, dia sudah benar-benar dalam tahap frustasi jika dia sudah seperti ini. Dia memintaku dengan bahasa tubuhnya.

"Ssstt..." Lagi-lagi kukecup dahinya. "Kau ingin?"

Kepalanya mengangguk cepat. Wajahnya terlihat menikmati apa yang kuperbuat.

"Katakan, Kim Himchan. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

" _I want you,_ Bbang..."

Menarik kedua jemariku keluar, lenguhan kesal terdengar darinya. Menanggalkan semua yang masih menempel di tubuhku, tak menyisakan sehelai benangpun melindungi tubuh kurusku yang kini berada di atasnya.

"Hime."

Dia bereaksi saat aku memanggilnya dengan panggilang sayangnya. Wajahnya memerah sempurna. Himchan melepaskan semua pertahanannya dan mengundangku untuk masuk menikmati tubuhnya. Lebih dan lebih.

"Ah!"

Satu teriakan keras.

"Nnnaaahh~"

Diiringi dengan sebuah desahan panjang.

Aku bisa merasakan kehangatannya yang membungkusku. Tangannya terulur menggapai udara, memintaku untuk memeluknya dengan erat. Aku bergerak. Merendahkan tubuhku dan maju. Menjelajahi tubuhnya lebih dalam. Mencari sebuah titik yang akan membuatnya berteriak nikmat.

Bibir tipisnya yang meracau memanggil namaku itu membuatku bersemangat. Bergerak semakin liar sehingga dia berteriak. Titik itu sudah kutemukan dan kuhantam bertubi-tubi.

Kupandangi tubuh putih bagai boneka yang terlihat pasrah di bawahku itu. Bergerak seirama denganku. Seperti berdansa dalam sebuah irama _waltz_. Lembut namun bersemangat, menggairahkan.

Himchan hampir mencapai batasnya. Nafasnya sudah terengah-engah tak mampu lagi menahan semua serangan ini. Kukunya kubiarkan memberi hiasan di punggungku. Aku merasakan banyak kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di perutku. Sepertinya aku sudah mencapai batasku.

Kami melepaskannya bersama-sama.

Memanggil nama satu sama lain.

Bertukar kecupan kecil.

Kemudian berpelukan erat.

Bibirku memulas senyum ketika dia membisikkan banyak kata cinta padaku. Aku tahu, dia tidak pernah main-main dengan kata itu.

Kutarik selimut yang kini tergeletak pasrah di atas lantai tersebut. Menutupi tubuh Himchan kemudian mengelus helai hitamnya perlahan. Aku membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan padanya hingga ia kembali tertidur dalam pelukanku.

Dan tinggalah aku sendiri dengan pikiran kacau yang datang menyerang. Tentang masa depan yang penuh kabut di depan sana. Tak pernah terlihat.

.

.

.

Dua hari aku tak mendapat kabar apapun darinya, hingga akhirnya dia datang ke rumahku seperti biasa. Membawakan banyak makanan dan menyuapiku. Tapi aku melihat banyak kejanggalan yang terjadi pada diri Himchan.

Kakinya yang terlihat sulit berjalan.

Tangannya yang terus bergetar ketika memegang sendok.

Senyumnya yang tidak lagi seperti biasa.

Mungkin dia tidak menyadarinya. Aku bisa melihat luka lebam di bagian tulang belikat dan bahunya dari balik kaus putihnya yang terawang itu.

"Hei, Hime."

Kusentuh pipinya perlahan, tapi dia meringis. Baru kusadari ada sebuah luka di sudut bibir tipis miliknya. Seperti luka sobek yang masih terlihat baru. Sontak hal tersebut membuat rasa cemas dan amarahku bercampur. Siapa yang berani melakukan hal seperti ini pada kekasihku.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini, Hime?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi.

Tidak ada lagi waktu memikirkan betapa menggodanya dia ketika dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Wajahnya terlihat suram dan matanya berkaca-kaca membendung seluruh kesedihan di sana. Aku bisa membaca pikirannya. Bahwa ayahnya yang melakukan semua ini.

Beberapa kali aku sudah mendengar bahwa ayah Himchan sama sekali tidak suka jika dia berkelakuan seperti perempuan. Memasak, menjahit pakaian. Ayahnya sama sekali tidak menyukai kesenangan Himchan yang menurutnya seperti banci itu. Ditambah lagi ketika dia tahu Himchan dan aku memiliki hubungan dan sudah berkali-kali memperingati Himchan jika dia berani kembali ke rumahku maka ayahnya tidak akan segan untuk membunuhku.

Tapi Himchan masih tetap teguh dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Mengatasnamakan cinta kami, dia menjadi sakit seperti ini.

"Kemarin ayahku pulang ke rumah dan melihatku sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk hari ini." Bibirnya bergetar saat dia mulai bercerita, "Dia memukuliku dan mendorongku dari tangga."

Air matanya yang tak lagi terbendung itu kini mengalir jatuh. Kuambil piring yang masih dia pegang dan kuletakkan di atas meja. Jemari rapuh itu kugenggam erat. Mencoba untuk menyalurkan ketenangan padanya.

"Apa aku harus melakukan sesuatu, Hime?" tanyaku berhati-hati.

Jika Himchan menyuruhku untuk melakukan sesuatu, maka aku akan melakukannya sekarang tanpa pikir panjang. Tapi dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Bibirnya meracau mengatakan 'jangan'. Genggaman tanganku dibalasnya tak kalah erat. Aku melepaskan genggaman itu perlahan kemudian membawanya dalam sebuah pelukan. Kuelus rambutnya perlahan, mencoba menenangkannya. Menghentikan air matanya yang terus mengalir deras membasahi pipinya.

Sejujurnya aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi. Himchan akan hancur jika dia tetap bersamaku. Tapi di satu sisi aku tidak ingin melepaskannya.

Aku sangat mencintainya.

"Tetaplah di sini. Jangan kembali," ujarku.

Aku ingin melindunginya. Menjaganya dengan seluruh hidupku.

Tapi aku hanyalah seorang pengecut yang bahkan tidak berani melawan kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa akulah yang telah membuat Himchan tersakiti.

.

.

.

Himchan berubah menjadi sosok pendiam. Seharian dia habiskan di atas tempat tidur atau di depan televisi menonton film-film melodrama kemudian menangis dalam diam. Kegiatan kuliahnya tidak lagi dia lakukan. Bahkan memasak dan menjahit juga dia tidak ingin.

"Aku sedang tidak enak badan."

Itulah jawabannya setiap kali aku menanyakan sesuatu padanya. Tak lupa dengan seulas senyuman tipis manja di wajahnya. Beratus-ratus kali ponselnya berbunyi dalam seminggu ini dan dia sama sekali tidak berniat meraih ponselnya yang di letakkan di samping televisi.

Hal yang membuatku amat tersakiti ketika melihatnya. Orang yang kucintai sedang berada dalam titik terendah emosinya. Sesekali aku melihatnya menghabiskan sebotol wine yang diambilnya dari lemariku. Aku tidak keberatan pada awalnya. Namun ketika aku melihatnya tidak menyentuh makanannya selama beberapa hari ini membuatku benar-benar kesal.

Terakhir kali kutarik botol wine yang belum sempat terbuka itu dan mengembalikannya ke tempat yang seharusnya. Wajahnya terlihat kecewa dan dia hanya terpaku menatapku.

Himchan terlihat amat sangat kacau. Rambut hitamnya terlihat lepek dan wajahnya sembab. Dia juga terlihat semakin kurus. Aku bisa melihat guratan tulang rusuknya dari balik pakiannya.

"Aku akan membelikan makanan. Kita makan bersama, ya," ujarku lembut.

Aku menangkup wajahnya di tanganku. Memaksanya untuk menatap wajahku dan mengatakan sesuatu. Dia hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukkan. Kupeluk tubuhnya dan kutinggalkan sebuah kecupan di puncak kepalanya sebelum mengambil jaketku yang menggantung di balik pintu.

"Tunggu aku. Dua puluh menit," kataku.

Ponsel Himchan kembali berbunyi sebelum aku menutup pintu dan meninggalkannya untuk membeli makan malam berupa ayam goreng kesukaannya di sebuah toko di sudut jalanan.

Benar, tidak sampai dua puluh menit aku kembali ke rumahku. Keadaan rumahku saat aku kembali benar-benar membuatku tercengang. Pintunya terbuka dan barang-barang di rumahku terlihat berantakan. Bantal sofa, kanvas dan benda-benda di sekitaran ruang tamu sudah tidak lagi berada di tempat yang seharusnya. Yang membuatku lebih terkejut lagi, Himchan tidak ada di sana. Sontak hal tersebut membuatku panik.

Aku mencoba menghubungi ponselnya, tapi ternyata ponselnya masih berada di tempat semula. Nafasku terengah. Pikiranku kacau. Aku mengambil ponsel Himchan dan mengecek semua pesan yang masuk—termasuk sebuah pesan yang baru saja diterima sekitar dua puluh menit lalu. Sebuah pesan dari ayahnya.

 _[Pulang, atau aku yang akan menyeretmu dari hadapan si Bangsat itu!]_

"Sial!"

Aku melemparkan plastik berisik sekotak ayam goreng itu ke atas meja lalu berlari keluar rumah. Mengejar Himchan entah kemana. Aku tidak peduli pada pandangan orang yang melihatku dengan tatapan aneh. Kuteriakkan namanya sekencang mungkin. Berharap dia akan kembali.

"Himchan! KIM HIMCHAN!"

Tenggorokkanku mengering. Suaraku tidak bisa menggapainya. Aku terduduk lemas di pinggir jalan. Di bawah lampu jalan yang sudah hidup segan mati tak mau—berkedip-kedip hampir mati. Tanpa kusadari bulir air mata mengalir membasahi pipiku. Menyadari kebodohanku karena telah meninggalkannya sendirian di sana.

Himchan menghilang dari hadapanku.

Dan tak dapat aku temukan lagi.

.

.

.

Sebulan yang kurasakan tanpa Himchan terasa seperti seratus tahun di balik jeruji besi. Bahkan dapat kusimpulkan aku lebih baik berada dalam jeruji besi selama seratus tahun dibandingkan tidak bertemu dengannya.

Selama sebulan ini aku tidak mendengarkan kabar apapun darinya. Makanku kembali tidak teratur seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Hanya memakan remasan ramyeon yang dicampur dengan bumbunya setiap hari. Membayangkannya sebagai _beef stew_ atau kimchi buatan tangan Himchan.

Aku merindukannya. Bahkan malam-malamku terasa panjang tanpa dia dalam pelukanku.

Aku bisa gila.

Atau mungkin aku sudah gila.

' _Drrrt—'_

Ponselku bergetar tidak santai. Sebuah telepon masuk dari nomor yang tidak aku kenal. Aku mengangkatnya walau enggan. Mataku memperhatikan hujan yang terus turun sejak pagi tadi.

" _Bang Yongguk-ssi?"_

Mengernyit heran. Aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui siapa pemilik suara yang menelponku saat ini. Suara tinggi namun berat itu tidak familiar.

" _Aku Jung Daehyun... Sepupu Kim Himchan..."_

Aku menegakkan punggungku ketika mendengar nama kekasihku disebut olehnya. Masih tidak menjawabnya karena banyak hal yang berkeliaran di kepalaku saat ini.

" _Aku ingin menyampaikan kabar..."_

"Kabar apa?" tanyaku cepat.

Tak bisa mangkir dari rasa takut yang mengikat hatiku erat sekali. Aku bisa mendengar suara milik si Jung Daehyun itu bergetar dan sedikit terisak.

"... _Himchan-_ hyung _meninggal dunia..."_

Seakan petir menyambar tubuhku. Mendadak semua fungsi tubuhku melemah. Rasa tidak percaya membuatku tertawa bodoh. Tapi tubuhku bergerak menuju ke arah pintu dan kakiku bergerak cepat, berlari menembus hujan dengan perasaan tidak menentu. Suara Daehyun terngiang di telingaku membuatku merutuki segala kebodohanku.

" _Dia bunuh diri... menyayat nadinya..."_

" _Maafkan aku... Padahal dia sering menceritakan masalahnya kepadaku... Tapi aku malah tidak bisa berada di sampingnya..."_

Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa jauh berlari, tapi kini aku berada di sebuah tempat pemakaman yang sepi. Tubuhku sudah basah, namun aku tidak lagi peduli. Aku bisa melihat sosok ayah Himchan yang terlihat rapuh itu masuk ke dalam mobil dan meninggalkan pemakaman. Dia menyadari keberadaanku saat mobilnya berjalan melewatiku. Tapi tidak ada tatapan benci darinya, hanya ada sebuah tatapan penuh penyesalan

Penyesalan karena telah menyakiti anaknya.

Kakiku berjalan pelan menghampiri makam yang masih segar itu. Bau tanah basah masih menyeruak ke udara. Sosok yang kuduga sebagai Jung Daehyun itu berdiri di sana. Memayungi makam Himchan dan menungguku untuk datang mendekat.

Sebuah senyuman tipis tak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Kusimpulkan dia adalah satu-satunya teman dan kerabat dekat bagi Himchan. Dia melepaskan payungnya, kemudian membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam.

"Maafkan aku... Aku tidak bisa melindungi _Hyung-_ ku sendiri...," isaknya.

Aku tersungkur di depan makam segar itu. Kakiku terasa lemas tak percaya ketika melihat nama Himchan terukir dengan indah di batu nisannya. Sungguh, aku berharap Daehyun tidak perlu meminta maaf kepadaku seperti ini karena orang bodoh dan pengecut yang sebenarnya adalah aku. Bang Yongguk.

"Lancang sekali kau, Kim Himchan...," bisikku.

Mengelus nisannya lalu mendekapnya erat—seakan memeluk tubuh Himchan untuk terakhir kalinya. Tapi nisan itu dingin. Mungkin itu yang dirasakan Himchan saat aku tidak berada disampingnya. Dingin, menakutkan.

"Kim Himchan, kumohon... kembalilah..."

"Kembalilah..."

Hujan terus membasahi tubuhku seakan awan ikut menangis dalam kesedihanku. Dalam hati, sebuah permintaan bodoh dan egoisku terus mengalir.

Berharap Tuhan mengambil nyawaku saat itu juga dan membawaku ke dalam dekapan Himchan yang aku cintai.

.

.

.

Nafasku terengah saat aku bangun dari tidurku. Ternyata aku memimpikkan kejadian yang amat sangat tidak ingin aku ingat. Kejadian lima tahun lalu. Sebuah hukuman atas sebuah kisah cinta yang seharusnya tidak terjadi.

Tuhan menghukum kami.

Aku menatap kanvas di samping sofaku. Melihat sebuah lukisan yang sedikit lagi selesai namun tidak dapat terselesaikan karena ada satu warna yang kurang di sana. Warna dari cat manapun tidak akan bisa melengkapi keindahannya.

Sepintas sebuah ide terlintas di otakku, membuat aku tersenyum geli. Mungkin memang ini yang harus aku lakukan agar bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang masa lalu yang terus menghantuiku. Yang terus memintaku untuk mengingatnya dan menyimpannya.

Ingatan masa lalu yang terus-menerus membuatku memintanya untuk kembali ke dalam pelukanku.

Tanganku meraih sebuah pisau yang terletak di atas meja, pisau yang aku gunakan untuk menajamkan pensil untuk membuat sketsa. Kurasakan dingin menggelitik kulit ketika kudekatkan pisau itu ke garis nadiku kemudian menekannya kuat menembus kulit.

Darah perlahan mengalir keluar.

Lebih dalam lagi.

Kemudian aku melemparkan pisau itu sembarang arah.

Kelingkingku mencolek sedikit darah yang terus menetes dari nadiku kemudian mengoleskannya perlahan pada lukisan itu. Lukisan yang menggambarkan keindahan Kim Himchan.

Aku tersenyum puas. Berjalan mendekati botol wine dan menuangkannya dalam gelas. Meneguknya kemudian kembali jatuh terduduk di atas sofa. Pandanganku memudar karena darah berlomba-lomba melesak keluar dari tubuhku melalui sela-sela luka dalam yang kubuat. Mataku tertutup rapat. Lagu Anthony Hamilton dan suara hujan di luar sana mulai hilang dari pendengaranku. Bantal sofa sudah basah dengan darah. Nafasku sudah tinggal satu-satu.

Senyumku tidak memudar karena ketika kututup mataku, aku bisa melihat Himchan duduk di sampingku. Menggenggam tanganku erat dan berbisik lembut.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi."

Dan satu nafas terakhir lolos meninggalkan tubuhku.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, dia kembali ke dalam pelukanku.

.

.

.

 _ **Finish**_

.

.

.

Sebenernya...

Aku gak puas pas ngetik endingnya.

Tapi aku udah habis kata-kata wkwkwk.

BangHim Angst dengan bumbu *ehem* dikit. Ehehe.

Semoga pada suka sama fanfic ini dan maaf kalau kurang memuaskan.

Mind to comment/review?


End file.
